Charmed: Mako mermaids
by Nathan2o1
Summary: This story is based after Forever Charmed, but at the end of The Seventh Cycle.


Prologue

Thousands of Years Ago

"Please stop father," A tied up 8-year-old girl shouted has Dark Lord Nimway was thrusting his cock into her Clint inside of a small cabin located in The Higher Realms.

Dark Lord Nimway ignored his daughters pled has he began to play with her small size boobs all awhile thrusting his medium side cock even faster.

"Take it all my child has the curse I placed on you has cut off all three of your powers."

Dark Lord Nimway then took out his cock from her clint and shoved up into has ass as Bethany cried at the abuse she was getting from her father.

"Oh fuck daughter, my cum his just dripping out from your ass," he said, as he then shoved his wet cock to the back of her throat minutes later.

"Leave our daughter alone Nimway!" Neena innately yelled as she entered her daughter's bedroom. She then used power Negation to Negate Nimway's power who at this point had climbed off Bethany.

"When did you get, you are the women who tapped into the Nexus." Nimway answered.

A smirking Nimway didn't even try to fight back against Neena, who in turn began to cast a vanquishing spell that went,

"Darkness that blows in a demon's form

Wind that blows throughout the night

No longer may he dwell

Now taking him from this world,"

As Neena's spell Vanquished Dark Lord Nimway, a now freed Bethany clutched onto Neena. "I feel so dirty."

"It's alright my child, he can no longer abuse you." Neena comforted Bethany moments before she passed out onto the floor.

Neena then looked down at Bethany, effetely casting a spell that went, "To the power that dwells within, I hereby seal you with this spell," and sealed away her crimson looking power.

She then followed up from this by casting another spell that went,

"I take your hands in mine

And with this string

I will entwine your powers

I'll forever bind them

From now and to your 18th birthday," and binded both her demonic and magic power.

"My Daughter, with your unknown slayer powers now sealed and mine and your fathers' powers now binded. It's time to send you into the Nexus has I hope when you awake it's power shall give you a clean slated." Neena said. "

Neena's final spell transported Bethany into the Nexus with she herself disintegrating moments later.

Present Time

At the same time has Evie surfaced in front of Zac inside the moon pool of Mako Island, Minna's and Ondina ritual came to abrupted end has an 8-year-old girl splashed into the moon pool from a portal above.

"What just happen?" Mimmi questioned upon seeing the unconscious girl.

Unfortunately, the moon pool broke Neena's binding spell that caused her infused-Nexus power and her demonic magic to fusion together to match Bethany's child body. It also caused her to transform into a curvaceous and developed young women, before reverting back into an 8-year-old girl, expected who was still had a curvaceous developed figure, which physique pronounced by her now humongous breasts.

The Next day

"I wish Rita was here right now has she may know what happened." Mimmi said out.

By this point, Mimmi found herself interrupted by a spirit entity of Neena that appeared from Bethany's body. "Who are you?"

"I am the first witch Neena, and if you are seeing me. Then you have connection to my daughter Bethany."

"Then she a mermaid." Mimmi firmly stated to Neena.

"She is a Half-Witch/Half-Demon." Neena's revelation shocked Mimmi. "I presume that my binding spell has broken, and the power of the nexus that is infused with her own magic has now fused with her demonic magic in order to match her being a child.

"Are you saying that I should seek out the charmed ones who are rumoured to be residing in San Francisco."

"Magic is real and that is no rumour has they are only witches who can help her control her magic but also beware that along with her sealed hidden power. She also has Nexus inside of her that if she is forced to use against demons. Then that very power could destroy the entire world.

As Neena's spiritual self-disappeared, Bethany awoke as she unexpected summoned one of her modified 92F Beretta that was made of stainless steel and had a 5.5 extended combat barrel. It also had "Emissary of light, Cure lighting" engraved on both sides as well as diamond grips, and then read from the engrave words that transformed her into Cure lighting. Her attire now consisted of a lighting vision of a black and white midriff-bearing top lined with lighting sleeves. She also had cure ribbon on her chest. Her collarbone was covered in magical protection fabric, and the collar in a protected armour. She also wore a tight blue miniskirt and lighting shoes with additional armour around it.

"Who am I?" Bethany asked the girls has her Beretta disappeared.

Ondina and Sirena then entered the Grotto. "Mimmi, may we have a word with you."

"Stay here my child has I shall protect you."

Bethany simply nodded as Mimmi followed Ondina and Sirena to outside of the Grotto.

"We still have a Zac problem to deal with and an Evie problem. So, we don't need an additional problem since it seems you have…," Ondina and Sirena were interrupted has Mimmi used Telekinesis to send them backwards.

Meanwhile

"It's good to see that you have arrived Weasel." Hogan said as he was waiting for someone inside of the club.

"I don't see why we are hiding in a club. When we could easily assault the charmed ones and take San Francisco for ourselves."

"For now, let's concrete into finding a way to kill Fritz and Valen and take over the underworld for ourselves."

Phoebe and Paige on the other had moved back into the Manor, with them having left their respect homes.

"I can't believe that have only eighteen months we are returning back to the place where it all began for us." Phoebe and Paige said.

"At least we are ready for whatever evil awaits us." Piper replied.

Phoebe suddenly find herself having a Premonition about a group of demons attacking a mother and daughter at the San Francisco Palace of Fine Arts.

"Well it good to see that you haven't lose your edge." Piper said upon the end of the Premonition."

Almost 15 minutes later Phoebe Premonition came to pass has Mimmi was being chocked by a demon at San Francisco Palace of Fine Arts. While Bethany cried out. "Please leave my mother alone."

Another three demons shimmered in moments later has the choking demon then threw Mimmi against a pillar. As Bethany saw her mother dropping to the ground, a suddenly burst of power erupted from Bethany has she subconscious harnessed the power of the Nexus.

"Die!"

In that second, she fired multiple after multiple of Shadow Blasts that not only vanquished the four demons but caused destruction around that the area.

By the time Paige orbed in with Piper and Phoebe, Bethany fall unconscious from the after effects of using the Nexus.

"Come on, we have to get out of here now has the elders will sure have something to say about this." The charmed ones said as Paige remoted orbed Mimmi and Bethany to the living room of the Manor.

Mimmi then picked up Bethany in her hands and laid her on the coach. "Mimmi, what happen? Has that power looks a lot like the Nexus that had disappeared from under our manor?"

While Kyle Brody was bought before the elders.

"Kyle, we have summoned you here has we need an elder to lead us into dealing with Neena's child who disappeared Thousands of Years Ago."

"Then it true about her using a forbidden spell to send her daughter into the Nexus, at cost of her own life."

"Yes. We can't allow the underworld to get it hands on the Neuxs that is contained inside her." A elder said to Kyle.

That night Bethany found herself being suddenly awaked by Mimmi who revealed herself from her Invisibility and said, "We have go. I thought that we could trust the charmed ones into helping you control your magic, but I believe that in the end they will agreed with the orders that this Elder Kyle who surely give Leo."

Before Mimmi could even escape with Bethany, they were comforted by the cleaners who Sparkled into the Manor. "Are you from the Elders?"

"We are the cleaners and it's our job to ensure that magic isn't exposed."

"If that the case then this place would have already been crawling with police." Mimmi added.

"It's true that for now nobody is believing a woman who witness your child using magic, but to ensure it stay this way. We hav…," The cleaners were interrupted by Bethany who out of fear casted a spell that went, "We need to escape, so take us the time before," and caused one of the cleaners to say, "It seems we are dealing with a powerful witch who haven't yet learnt to control her magic."

"Who there!" Piper yelled as she rushed out of the room and towards the stairs that made the cleaners Sparkling out.

May 17, 2001- Halliwell Manor

Shax blow into manor as he knocked down Piper and Prue. He then looked at and just as he prepared to attack , Prue push him out of the way has Shax was distracted by the arrival of of Mimmi and Bethany that in turn caused him to flee.

"What happened? I was just about to take the hit for the dear doctor." Prue stated as she and Piper got back to their feet.

"She isn't Paige." A concerned Bethany said.

"Bethany, don't pull that face. If you didn't casted the spell that you have to yet learn to control. Then the cleaners would have erased you from reality." Mimmi said has she hugged Bethany in her hands.

"Wait. Who's this Paige?" Piper then asked Mimmi.

They were interrupted by the arrival of an Angel of Destiny.

"Your actions on fatedly day have broken the grand design. This is the day Prue was meant to die so that you and Phoebe Piper could found your youngest sister Paige Matthews." The Angel of Destiny explained to the group.

"So, Neena's child effetely changed the past and ensured that the power of three isn't continued with our youngest sister."

The revelation of having a younger sister however were still weighting on the sister's minds. "Then you will do this reality.

"No! I have to desire to fight the daughter of the first witch Neena, since the nexus not only increased her powers, but also makes her immune to Wiccan and demonic powers."

"Our Grams told us that story."

Angel of destiny immediately warped reality were the sister weren't exposed has witches, but were Shax's killed ."

"I see you have given her that moon rings of yours." Piper said as she orbed in with Leo.

"After hearing news of that Dr's death. I thought that its time I began to teach Bethany about being a mermaid.

"Do you know what demon killed that ?" Bethany turned and asked Piper and Leo.

"Mimmi, could you come with us to attic?" Piper asked another question.

It wasn't long before Bethany sat down at the Table with Phoebe who picked up a pen and paper and began to write a "Protection spell".

"For every witch, in every hour,

Send us now the greatest power,

Protect us now in this moment

Protect me now from this moment,"

Phoebe was shocked to see an invisible barrier her. "I can see why Piper wanted Mimmi's help in looking though the book of Shadows."

In the attic meanwhile Piper and Prue were still left speechless by the fact that the book of Shadows had lost its power.

"The only spell I can found in here Piper and Prue is the one titled "To Call a Lost Sister".

"Why is that the only spell?" a still confused Piper and Prue asked.

Mimmi in the end convicted Piper to cast the spell that went,

"In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring back my sister

Bring back the power of four."

Minutes Earlier and at the South Bay Social Services, Paige was going about her unusual business at her desk.

"Printing," Paige called out as she then heard wind that blow out a candle.

Paige then got up of her chair and was about to head towards the printer. A newspaper magical appeared as Paige instead turned around and pick up the paper, "Room for rent at the Halliwell Manor".

Back at the Manor, Phoebe and Cole were in an argument over Bethany as Piper, Prue and Mimmi headed down the stairs. "Phoebe, I would help that bitch of Ne…,"

"You don't talk to child like that!" Mimmi yelled as she used Telekinesis to send Cole flying.

Cole responded, but was stopped from throwing an energy ball at Mimmi, with Phoebe having used Levitation to super kick Cole.

"Cole! Whether you like it or not, Mimmi can only teach how to become a mermaid. It's up to us to teach how to become a good witch."

A knock at door seemly clam down the situation as Prue opened the door. "Hi, how may we help?"

"Hi, am Paige Matthews and I came enquire about the room you have for rent."

Prue could only response by letting Paige Matthews into the house, to which Piper then asked, "Where did you hear sure motion?"

"I saw it in the paper that appeared out of nowhere at the South Bay Social Services." Paige answered.

While Piper called a meeting following Paige's answer. Paige herself approached Bethany and extend her hand to her. "Am Paige Matthews, and what's your name?"

"My na…," at this point Bethany had a Premonition about Paige being attack by Shax on a rooftop by taking her hand. "Am sorry, it was nice meeting you all."

Paige release herself from Bethany's hand, but as she turned around and began to walk back towards the hallway. Bethany quickly cling onto Paige and said, "You can't let her go!"

Paige was left speechless by Bethany's rallying cry, in the end however Mimmi echoed the words the sisters has Piper said, "Though we shall ask grams about this, we can't at agree to her request."

"Piper, honey I'm right here," Leo said now putting his arms around her waist.

"I thought has mermaids we have duty to protect those in danger," Bethany stated to Mimmi, who replied, "Am sorry Bethany, but she isn't a mermaid," within seconds and to the surprise of everyone in the room. Bethany gladded Paige's hand Shimmered out of the Manor by tapping into her demonic power.

"I fear that in end the demons hunt will bear fruit."

"I know, couldn't be possible that she had a Premonition."

"Don't worry Phoebe, I shall find Bethany has I believe she had." Cole said as he Shimmered out.

The source on the other hand visited the Seer. "May I be seen?"

"Have you found that child who processes the Nexus?" The source of all evil asked the seer, who himself made her visible.

"No, but something else."

"Nothing is more important."

"Not even the charmed ones." The seer said as she rubbed her finger on her crystal ball.

"Right now, the charmed ones are nothing more than a power of one. The child on the other hand is the greater threat."

In an undisclosed location, Bethany had Shimmered into a warehouse with Paige, who herself tried to convince Bethany to return."

After only minutes, Paige vowed to help Bethany find the demon targeting her.

"I don't know why I vowed to stay by your side."

Piper didn't say anything as she, Phoebe and Prue summoned Grams in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, expected that Mimmi wasted no time in asking, "Why isn't there a power of three?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You know what Grams, what can you tell us about having a younger sister?"

"Maybe I can explain." Another voice said as Patty Halliwell's spirit appeared alongside Grams.

"Mum, what is it you haven't told us." Phoebe said, unaware that Inspector Cortez entered the Manor though the front door.

"We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be denied your powers," but while Patty explained to the girls. The situation at the undisclosed location had changed has Paige and Bethany found themselves face to face with Shax."

"Watch out Bethany!" Paige called out as she took multiple concussive blasts of wind that sent her crashing into the wall.

As Shax's went to fire multiple more concussive blasts at Bethany, he quickly found himself bounded by hell chains that rose from the ground. The sound of Paige 's last Breath had caused Bethany's seal to weaken has she began to implode with crimson energy. "How dare you!"

At this point, Bethany's seal broken has crimson energy began to form a dividing line between Neena's and Nimway's powers.

The skies and sea also changed to Crimson as Bethany became surrounded by her crimson energy that moved in the circle around her. While at the Manor the girls could also feel the uneasily power with the skies now flicking with lighting.

"Piper, I don't want to say this, but am sure the elders can sense this unease demonic like power that have caused the skies to become crimson.

"Why haven't Cole return yet with news?" Phoebe questioned while Pure turned her attention to Leo.

"It doesn't matter about Cole, but if Leo's right. Then Bethany may become the targets of the elders.

"We have to keep Scrying for her and leave that Inspector in Timbuktu." Prue said as she resumed Scrying on the Map of San Francisco lying on the living room table.

The sky returned to normal and the sea became calm as a crimson aqua formed around Bethany, who in turn summoned fourth a pair of crimson katana's by saying, "Isabela, Merrill."

"It's time I showed you the power of a villainess. Bethany said as she DE summoned Isabela and used her demonic absorption to absorb the powers of a chained Shax.

She then summoned back Isabela and sliced and diced a mortal Shax's with blood dripping from every part of his butchered Limbs. By the time she stopped Shax was he nothing more than a pile of limbs laying in his own blood.

"Who might you be?" Bethany said to a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her hair long, crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs.

"I am Rias Gremory, newest heiress of the Gremory Clan." Rias told Bethany.

The crimson power subsided moments later as Rias kissed Bethany on the lips.

"You be starting to develop into a demonic-witch, but I know that you are no villainess."

"What do you mean? I am Half-witch/Half-mermaid hybrid."

"After the battle against Sairaorg, we were comforted by this mysterious dark priestess who before I knew it sent me here. She stated that once I found the demon know has Bethany, and for shake of ensuring that my friends and my love Issei are safe. I am to be her second in commander."

As Paige laid lifeless on the ground, Bethany used little demonic energy she had left to resurrected her.

"What did I just do?" Bethany questioned herself.

"It's time we head back to the Manor." Paige said while looking at Rias Gremory. "First though, we have to sort you out some clothes."

Risa didn't waste any time in taking Paige's left hand, while Bethany took her right. Risa was then shocked to find herself orbing into the living room of the Halliwell Manor.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Rias Gremory and here to help Bethany control her demonic powers." Risa explained.

"Anyway Paige, isn't it time we reconstituted the charmed ones has after all you are our younger sister."

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

That morning the Halliwell Manor was calling with police and swat members of the San Francisco Police Department, who themselves were searching though the rooms of manor while the charmed ones confronted Darryl Morris.

"Why are their police and swat members searching through our house?" Piper, Phoebe Prue asked Darryl.

"Am sorry, but there is a warrant for Bethany's arrest for the murder of the president of the united states." Darryl firmly answered as he showed them Bethany's arrest warrant.

"You are wrong about Bethany. The Birds of Prey are no criminals." Rias stated as she walked into the living room.

"Who might you be?" Darryl turned around and asked Rias.

"I am Rias Gremory." Rias answered.

Unbeknown about the raid at Halliwell Manor, Mimmi and Bethany surfaced at the moon pool on Mako Island. "I don't know why, but in my visions, I see this boy in this very spot on a full moon night."

"It's also a dream."

Mimmi nodded as she turned back around to Bethany, "Your probably right, but don't tell me the pleasure from your room last night was with your cousin?"

"I can't lie, we did sleep together, and she was one who seduced me. "Bethany firmly answered.

A few hours later

"Source, the other demons are getting restless to the fact that you are to sign a non-aggression pact with The Elders."

"That why I called you Gypsy Hunter, as you are here to maintain order." The Source of All Evil said to the Gypsy Hunter.

"But I would never see the day when the ruler of the underworld would sign a deal that ended the battle between good and Evil."

"We will have to for now, but I swear battle between good and evil won't end.

"This deal is about getting rid of child who not only process powers of a demon, but the very child who defeat Shax's." If that the case, then at least for now like you said. I shall keep order but don't forget that we are evil." The Gypsy Hunter said as he Faded out.

While at the Manor, Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Mimmi were still discussing Leo's revelation has he said, "The elders are soon going to sign a non-aggression pact with the Source of All Evil."

"What! The Elders are really going to sign a pact with the source, who himself hired Shax to kill Paige."

"I know it's hard girls, but this deal would ensure piper that we could start a family without fear of demons attacking. Phoebe this would allow you and Cole to live without fear of being attacked by bounty hunters. Prue this would allow you concentrated on your duties has president of the Buckland Auction House and not having to skip days in fighting sure beings has The Furies, who themselves nearly attacked Piper. Paige this would also allow you to learn how to become a true charmed one and help you be promoted in your job at the South Bay Social Services."

The mood then changed as Rias entered from the kitchen and questioned, "Do you really think that the source is doing this for shake of wanting to end this war, isn't it more likely that he is doing this deal to get rid of Bethany."

The sisters then once again faced Leo, but this time with a look of angrier. "Leo, the Elder's don't have sure a spell do they."

"I believe they did find Neena's hidden spell that could effetely banish Bethany to Tartarus."

"Well, while I go and find my leader to warn her about this. I hope that by time we get back, you find out the truth about this pact and the truth to which I believe the Source's motives for agreeing to sure a thing is." Rias said as she used her magic to teleport out from the Manor.

Still unaware about being wanted by the San Francisco Police Department, Mimmi and Bethany lighting teleported into P3.

"So, this is P3 the club by the charmed ones." Mimmi said as she saw an empty club.

"it's good that I found you commander." Risa stated to Bethany as she teleported in moments after Mimmi spoke.

"What is this about lieutenant?" Bethany asked Rias.

The explanation by Rias stunned both Mimmi and Bethany. They themselves were unaware that the charmed ones where orbed before the Elders council.

"So, why is the real reason you have decided to make my husband an Elder?" Piper questioned Kyle, having seen Leo heading off with Ramus.

"Am sure Leo told about this scroll we..,"

"This Non-Aggression pact with source is just a ruse to ensure that their biggest threat is gone."

This scroll is the key to ensure that our Non-Aggression pact with the source is a done deal."

Kyle simply handed Piper the scroll. "You know that Bethany is too dangerous to be allow to remain free and think of what would happen if the source got his hand on the Nexus."

Prue shocked her sister as she was first to agree to Kyle's requested. This was then followed by the remaining sisters.

At the same time of this, Bethany and Risa found themselves surrounded by the San Francisco swat teams.

"It's a good thing I transported Mimmi back to the Halliwell Manor", with Risa having drawn her red sword.

"Lieutenant, did you seduce me yesterday just to ensure that the Birds of Prey had a villainess's counterparts.

"Right now, Commander, we have this current situation to deal."

"You haven't about to turn P3 into massacre, are you?" I finely found you." Cole asked Bethany and Risa as he Shimmed into P3.

The whole situation became even more compilated has snipers took up their positions and additional police helicopter arriving at the scene, with Darryl himself climbing out of one of the two incoming police cars.

"Our orders have now changed into taking Bethany down, the child responsible for the murder of our president." Darryl said over a radio that he took out of his car.

"You heard him Men. Prepare to breach." The Swat team leader said as he and his men prepared to breach P3.

As the charmed ones began casting the spell from the scroll that went,

"We call upon our ancestors,

so that we may remove this hybrid powers.

Relinquish this enemy of evil

So, obey the power four

So, obey the power of us sisters four

And banish Bethany to the place know has Tartarus,"

Tartarus began to open underneath Bethany and Rias, to which Bethany responded by quipping into her fire dragon's empress amour that was nothing more than a fire dragon's vision of fighter bikini amour and flew Rias into the air.

"Commander, I didn't know that you could quipped."

"It seems the dragon King haw gifted me the power of fire, and one of the six lemental dragons. Though I am unsure the different between the first and second stage of quipping, it's time we head down and show the charmed ones our villainess we are."

As the spell finished and Tartarus began to close, Bethany used her Perception filter around she and Risa as they flew down into Tartarus, much to surprise of Cole who shimmered out just as San Francisco police beached into P3.

"Were did they go?" A confused Darryl questioned has he an empty club backed up by two Swat teams and five armed police offices.


End file.
